Early Days
by HannahbananaJane
Summary: Even back then, when they had just met, they were completely smitten with each other. Take a look at the early days of Kate Moretti and Daniel's Pierce's relationship.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Perception or any of the characters. I'm just a writer taking them for a ride._

Kate and her roommate, Vanessa, had their first class of the first day together, so they were on the way to General Psychology. "I heard this class is _amazing_, Kate! And everyone says the teacher is _hot_! Like, H-A-W-T! He's not much older than us, maybe ten years or so."

Kate rolls her eyes. "You have a boyfriend, Nessa."

"So? Doesn't mean I can't check out the equipment on hot guys."

Kate blushes in embarrassment. She's known Vanessa for about a year when she moved to Kate's high school Senior year, but she's still surprised at how forward she is. "That didn't sound dirty, at all."

"Coming from _Virgin Mary_," Vanessa sing-songs as they walk into class and pick some seats in the middle section of the class. "Besides, we are in college now, Kate. Get used to hearing sex talk."

"Nes, my boyfriends in high school were Tim Dawson, Lance Storm, and Pete Russo. You've seen them- would you want your first time to be with someone like that?" Kate asks. That's not really why she hasn't had sex yet, though. It's not the people, it's the act. She's a Catholic and, though she will probably end up having sex before she's married, right now she's just not ready. And it doesn't help that she has a guilt complex.

Vanessa grimaces in mock disgust. "I understand your point, sweetie. Don't worry," she brightens, "I'll find somebody for you."

Their discussion- that Kate has no intention of finishing- is interrupted when the door closes and the room immediately silences.

Kate feels her jaw drop open when she gets her first peek at their professor. Vanessa is right, he's hot. Not in a I'm-hot-and-I-know-girls-drool-over-me way. No, he doesn't seem to notice that all of the women in the classroom are seductively eying him, already lusting for him after seeing the man for five seconds.

Luckily, Kate has always been a damn good compartmentalizer, so she was able to focus on taking notes on the most eye opening lecture she had ever heard instead of just fantasizing about her professor.

But as soon as she was in her bedroom, safely away from Vanessa, her mind wonders to the infamous Dr. Daniel Pierce. It's not just his looks that are appealing (though that doesn't hurt either). No, it's the way he dominates his class, keeping the focus of every student in there until it's time to go. The class always ends with groans of protests, begging for him to keep talking.

It's the mysterious aura that she feels as he walks around, glancing at the top of the row with a small smile on his face. It's the way that as soon as he ends the lecture, he's completely different. He's shy and a complete introvert, not trying to interact with his students as soon as he's done teaching.

After just one day in his class, Kate Moretti is already smitten. She has a crush on her college professor. Oh, really god. When did her life become such a cliche?

And the worse thing? Vanessa knows it. She's constantly teasing Kate about her little crush on their unusual professor. But, Kate doesn't really mind the teasing. She's too busy daydreaming about those mysterious brown eyes to care.

**Okay. I said I was working on a large Perception story and I was. But as I was reading over it together, I realized that it didn't really make much sense combined. So I got the idea to take all the Flashback scenes I had written describing Daniel and Kate's interactions in the early days and post it as a separate fic.**

**I have to warn you. Some chapters will be short, others will be longer, but for the most part they are pretty short. Basically, this story is one-shots giving a glimpse into the lives of Daniel Pierce and Kate Moretti after they met. Still interested?**

**Review and tell me what you think, eh? Please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is probably one of my favorite chapters. Enjoy!**

He loves his job. He loves giving lectures, educating the next generation on the brain and human behavior. He loves the feeling he gets while giving a lecture, every pair of eyes and ears completely zoned into what he is saying.

What he doesn't like, is grading papers. He loves it when he finds a particular one that surprises and impresses him, but for the majority of the time he spends grading papers, he's cursing all the students who can't seem to learn how to use spell check.

He's on his last paper, THANK GOD, when his eyes stop skimming the paper for errors and actually reading the paper. And then he re-reads it. Twice.

Daniel takes his glasses off, staring at the name of the student with a warm feeling in his stomach mixed with dread.

Kate Moretti. He remembers her. Daniel met her family at the Freshman Parent Bash Dean Haley always forces him to attend. But it's not meeting the family that keeps the young girl in his memory. No, that credit would go to the lovely Kate Moretti herself.

He made a rule a long time ago: don't get personal with the students. He didn't make that rule because he was afraid he would fall for a student, he internally scoffs at the thought of that happening. These kids that he is teaching are getting to live their life to the fullest. At lot of them are smart enough (and mentally stable enough) to do anything they want to do. Daniel Pierce didn't get that chance. Despite what his students think, he's far from normal.

But Kate just seems to pull him in like a magnet. He knows she isn't doing it on purpose, doesn't even know what she is doing, not like the girls who sit on the front row wearing skin tight t-shirts highlighting their breasts to him.

He's only said a handful of words to Ms. Moretti. But whenever he is teaching, his eyes are always drawn to her. He loves watching her eyes widen with realization when she learns something, or how her brow furrows if she doesn't understand something. He loves reading her papers. Hers are different from every other student. Her writing show facts, but at the same time, emotion. He can tell what topics she is passionate about, and which ones she doesn't really care about.

One day, he's sitting on a bench feeding birds as part of an experiment when she comes up. "Professor Pierce... What are you doing?" He can hear the curiousity mixed with amusement at seeing her brilliant professor feeding birds seeds.

"An experiment," he responds vaguely, returning her warm smile with no hesitation.

"And are the results what you expected?"

"Too early to tell." He puts his experiment on hold and looks, really looks, not just glancing, at his student. "Care to have a seat, Ms. Moretti?"

Kate smiles and sits next to him. "Sure, thanks."

"So what can I do for you? I'm sure you didn't come find me just to watch me feed birds."

"As entertaining as that is, no. Actually, I have a question..." Her voice trails off, losing courage.

"Questions are good..." He responds, trying to give her some time to get her thoughts in order.

"I don't know if you know it or not, but I'm majoring in Criminal Justice. I'm going to be a cop."

"No," Daniel responds strongly.

She raises an eyebrow in question. "No?"

"No, I will not help you practice how to use handcuffs."

Kate throws her head back in laughter, laughing like she hasn't in a long time, while her cheeks brightening. "That wasn't my question, at all." She knows what he did. He's putting her at ease so she can ask whatever is on her mind. And it works like a charm. "I've always wanted to be a cop, but Psychology has always interested me too. So, I wanted to ask you since you are my professor and have read my papers, what do you think about me minoring in Psychology?"

"I think it would be a great idea to have a cop with psychological knowledge." Kate's nervous smile immediately brightens. "Did you think I would tell you no?"

"No offense, Professor Pierce, but you don't exactly warm up to students that easily. I didn't even know if you would remember my name."

"That's the job, Kate. I have students come in and out of my class every semester. It's not smart to get attached to them. To be honest, usually I don't even remember names. I just make up nicknames and call students that. Makes it less personal."

"But you know my name."

"You are one of the few that stand out."

Her eyes widen in surprise. "Really?"

"Really. I won't lie to you, Kate."

"Isn't that making it personal?"

"It is. You can't go through life without getting close to a few people."

After that day, they started spending more time together. In class, they were just teacher and student, but when they weren't in class, they were friends. They went to lunch weekly and had tea (sometimes Kate would get coffee instead).

One day they went out to eat at a small diner. Kate had ordered a pie and, after Daniel told her how many calories were in her delicious treat, she flickered some of it on his face.

He tried to look offended while wiping it off his face, but it was hard to keep a straight face while his companion was trying to keep her bubbling laughter quiet. Once they both stopped laughing, they ended up sharing the pie.

They could be serious together, or sweet. Funny, or smart, and occasionally even flirty. They could argue and bicker like an old married couple. And as time went on, the professor and his student grew closer and became wonderful friends.

**What do you think? Sorry if Daniel seems a little OOC.**

**Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is short. Like, really, really short. I would have added this onto chapter 2 or the next chapter, but I didn't think it fit very well into the chapter. Since this chapter is so short, I'm uploading the next one right after this. But please review and tell me what you think!**

Dean Paul Haley watched as the professor and his young student grow considerably closer with conflicting emotions. As his friend, Paul was happy Daniel was getting close to somebody else. As the head of a university, however, he watched with wariness. He saw how close they were getting, he saw the sparks and the moments they shared. They were attracted to one another, even if they didn't realize it.

And he couldn't afford a scandal. He keeps his eye on the two people claiming to be "just friends" but he sees nothing to suggest they are sleeping together. Paul has known Daniel for over a decade, and he knows he would never risk his career for a roll in the hay.

The problem is, Kate Moretti isn't just a roll in the hay. Daniel is attracted to her, and becoming attached. He cares about her. He seems to confide in Kate, sharing stuff that he rarely lets anyone know. He's really and truly letting her in.

The only thing Kate doesn't seem to know about is Daniel's condition.

Paul hasn't asked Daniel if he's told her, he just knows. No matter how close they are getting, Daniel doesn't just tell people that, especially someone like Kate. Its obvious she cares about him and it would just hurt her to find out her professor isn't as perfect as she thinks. But Kate wouldn't leave. She would do whatever she could to help him and still act like she has been around him. But she would worry 24/7. And Daniel doesn't want to put a burden like that on the nineteen year old.

**Well? Does it deserve a review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**And here is the next chapter! This chapter is about Kate finding out about Daniel's condition. I was going to write it where he would tell her, but this was the result of me writing this at three o'clock on morning. Enjoy!**

He wasn't here. All of Daniel's classes have been cancelled for at least two weeks. He isn't home nor is he answering his phone. Nobody knows where he is. Except for Dean Haley.

Kate is in one of the Dean's classes. For the past week, since Daniel has been gone, he has avoided making any kind of eye contact with her. If she just so happens to catch his eye, he immediately looks away.

He knows.

And after a week of worrying about Daniel, she's had enough. She's going to find out what's going on, one way or another. So, she stays after class on Monday, while everyone else quickly files out of the classroom and to their next class. "Ms. Moretti, what can I do for you?" Dean Haley asks nervously.

"I was wondering if you have some extra time. I need to ask you about the essay you assigned. I was researching and something about my topic has been bugging me."

He lets out an audible sigh of relief, thanking God she's not asking him about Daniel. "Of course I have the time."

Kate smiles. "So I was wondering," her smile fades as soon as the last person walks out of the class and shuts the door, "where is Daniel?"

Paul sighs. "I should have known my smartest student wouldn't need to ask a question about an essay you probably already finished."

"He's cancelled all of his classes two weeks in a row. He isn't answering his phone and he's not at his apartment."

"You've been to his apartment?" Paul asks, clearly alarmed.

Kate rolls her eyes at his assumption. "Not for the reason that is running through your head. We were on a walk one day and were close to his apartment. Daniel went in to get a book he was letting me borrow. I didn't even enter the apartment, just stood in the hall."

"Kate, as much I wish I could tell you, I can't. Daniel didn't tell you and I can't break his confidence."

Kate's eyes fill with tears at his refusal to tell her what is going on. "Please, Paul. I need to know he's okay. Daniel wouldn't just go away without telling me. Just tell me he's okay."

Paul seriously considers lying but the young woman in distress obviously needs the truth. So, he tells her what he can. "We will probably cancel his remaining fall classes and possibly even his spring classes."

Her mouth hangs open in surprise and she gapes at the dean, trying to find words. "He's not okay, is he? I mean, he's not just taking some time off? It's something really serious?"

"Daniel wants to protect you, that's why he hasn't told you. Kate, it's probably best you forget all about your relationship with Professor Pierce."

Kate stares at him. "What? But he's my friend!"

"Believe me, I wouldn't be telling you if it wasn't best." He glances at his watch and his eyes widen slightly. "I have to go, Kate, but please trust me when I say that Daniel doesn't want to hurt you." Dean Haley leaves his classroom, leaving Kate with tears filling her eyes.

She angerily quickly wipes them away, feeling determination rushing through her veins. "Fine. If he won't tell me what's going on, I'll just figure it out myself."

Kate's not an idiot. She wants to be a cop. She sees a lot of small things that most people wouldn't even take notice of.

For example, when Dean Haley saw what time it was, his eyes widened. Wherever he was planning on going, he was late. But that's not what the clue was. When he looked at her after seeing the time, he had the guiltiest look on his face, like a kid caught trying to steal from the cookie jar.

He's going to see Daniel.

Kate rushes out to her car, discreetly following him. They drive for almost two hours before he stops at Rexford Psychiatric Hospital. Puzzled, she walks inside, almost running into Dean Haley.

"Please tell me you didn't follow me, Kate," Paul begs when he sees her, pulling her to the side.

"I need to know the truth. Why are you here?" Kate glances around the hospital, puzzled. _I thought he was coming to see Daniel._

Paul sighs, knowing he has no choice but to tell her now. "Because Daniel is here."

"What are you talking about?"

"Kate... Daniel Pierce was diagnosed with Paranoid Schizophrenia when he was twenty-two."

Kate shakes her head in denial. "No. NO," she adds more forcefully, shrugging off the hand Paul puts on her shoulder, glaring up at him. "Daniel is fine."

"Kate, I would never joke about something like this."

She studies him, her eyes becoming more watery with each passing second. "Can I see him?"

Paul sighs again. He's about to hurt this girl, twice in one day. "I don't think that's a good idea, Kate. He doesn't need to be agitated right now, he just needs to get better. I'll tell him you know, though."

She nods in understanding, her shoulders slumping in defeat before she has an idea. "If I write him a letter, will you give it to him?"

**Does this one deserve a review? Probably not, but it would be greatly appreciated if you did review anyway.**


End file.
